My Imprint Paul
by Angel Gragam
Summary: Bella and Leah are twins and are the bad girls in La push high school. They are know for their fancy care and cloths and all. When paul turn into a werewolf he leaves bella. What will hapen next read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

My imprint paul

Chapter 1

Bella Prov :

My life shouldnt be this difficult. I should only be worring about pimples and keeping my popularity up.

Let me introduce myself. My name Bella Clearwater. My twins name is Leah clearwater (a.k.a LeLe) and my brothers name is Seth. My mom and dad are Sue and Harry Clearwater. Me and LeLe are bad girls. She is very protective of me and my brother. We were known for our cars and cloths and stuff like that. Lets just say were popular and you mess with one of us you mess with all of us. We go to La Push High. My boyfriend's name is Paul.

So about the worrying part Paul hasent come to school in the last 2 weeks. I try calling but he never picks up. I called his best friend Jared and he says he hasent heard from him. i just dont know what to do.

" Come on Bella we are gonna be late for school" Leah said

" I'm coming " I yell down the stairs

" Bye mom Bye dad" we say at the same time

I hoped in Le's car (yellow Poshe) and we drove off to school. My brother always gets a ride from his friends so me and Le go together.

We got to school and I saw Paul. He looked different. He grew taller and had more mustle. I knew something was up. He was haning out with Sam and his crew.

I got a text a while later. It was from Paul.

Hey meet me at the gym bleecher's during homeroom. *paul

KK cool meet you there *bella

i showed the txt to Leah and she told me to go ahead.

"Bye Le"

"Bye"

Me and my sister looked alot alike. We both had long wavey hair that went down to our mid back. We were both tan. We had that beach look. We both have hasle green eyes.

We were related to Jacob Black. He is our cusion. Come to think of it I havent seen him around ether. It's something going on and i know it.

I meet Paul at the Bleachers.

" Hey " I say to him

" hey " he says in a dead tone

" So what did you want and where have you been."

" I cant tell you where ive been but ill tell you that we cant be together anymore and that we cant be friends" he says

" so youve been gone for two weeks and all you ganna say is we cant be together anymore"

" i guess so" he said " bye Bella" With that he walked away

I texted LeLe to tell her

Hey LeLe*bella

Wats up*LeLe

Nun but paul wanted to tell me that it's over*bella

O im sorry bells how do you feel*LeLe

im cool i was shocked and sad for awile but im cool*bella

well im sorry bells*LeLe

Do we have that history test*bella

Yea u better hurry*LeLe

kk im coming now*bella

I dont know why but i felt more angry than sad now.

Lunch Time

We sat at our usual table. this time it felt empty. Paul and jake wernt here. Paul was hangin out with Sam and i didnt know where Jake was. He hasent been in school for the last week.

"Hey Le wheres Jake and Did you see Seth anywhere" i asked my twin

"Idk and no i havent seen him since this morning" she responded

"Well Lee we have to find seth and the first place to check is at home" i told her

"K lets go then" she says


	2. Chapter 2

My imprint paul

chapter 2

Paul prov :

I felt horrible for what i had to do to bella. We have been together for 3 years. I dont why Sam made me do this. once i was done telling bella that we couldnt be together i had to phase.

packs mind:

hey paul sorry bout u and bella*jared

yeah sorry you and bella were together forawhile*embry

it's cool although i didnt make eye contact with her i think she believed what i told her*paul

well we all know that bella might be popular but shes very smart and i think that she knows somethings going on*jared

She might i mean her brother is close to phasing and so is her cousin*embry

but what about leah*jared

i dont know but we gotta make sure that thay dont find out about the whole wolf thing*paul

We all phased back and went to emilys house

Emily makes the best muffins ever.

there was a knock at the door. it was bella and leah. emily went to answer the door. We all heard the conversation from the kitchen.

"hey cuz" bella said

"hey bella and Le what can i do for you" emily said

"well we were wondering if you knew where Jacob was we have been looking for him" bella asked

" umm i dont know did you try calling him" emily said

" yeah but he didnt answer" leah said

" well ill call him later and see wats up and if he answer then ill call you" Em said

" okay bye em" leah said with a little disapointment in her voice

emily came back into the kitchen

do you guys know where Jake is" em questioned

' no but we can check and see if hes at his house" embry said

" cool but you have to find my cousin cause if you dont the bella and leah will and if they get hurt i would have to explain to uncle harry and aunt sue" emily explained

'k em we will be back and if we see Bella and leah there we will try not to blow our cover right paul"

umm yeah"

They asked me theat because when i first phased it was because i got into a fight in school.

Flashback:

"look watch where your going" i told this kid named greg

okay paul no need to get mad i mean we all tryna get out of class"

well im tryna get to the next period okay'

why so you can liplock with your girlfriend"

You know you cant talk about her like that" i said and i was shaking slightly

why cause shes popular and your her football boyfriend" now i was shaking alittle moe but before i could do any thing to him embry andjared came.

End Flashback

I remember that day like it was yesterday. i also remember the two days before my phase. we were at school and i was having this headace and a fever .

Flashback:

i felt horrible. it was first period and i had a headace and my back was hurting. i met my girlfriend at gym class. we walked hand in hand. she noticed that my hand was hot.

Are you okay boo" she asked

'yeah im just a little under the weather"

alittle you are burning up"

i know but you know that i cant miss aday of school cause i will miss you"

is that so' bella asked

of course'

well i think you should go home or at least get some rest"

i wont go home bells"

why"

I told you ill miss u"

ill miss you to but i promise i wil come to your house early like at lunch or at least txt me when you need me"

fine since my lady requested it"

thankyou"

alright bye then"

bye" i say back to her

when i got home it was like 10:00. my headace had gotton worse but i didnt want to bother bella. I hung out for awile and fell asleep. When i woke up it was about 11:10. I got up to get some food but it seemed like whatever i did the headace got worse. I even took some advil and sat for 10 mins but the headace got worse insted of getting better so i called bella.

I dialed her number. come on bells pick up. two rings later she picked up.

hey*bell

hey um bella i really need you know*paul

Are u okay baby "

No my head hures and so does my back and its like my fever got higher*paul

im on my way let me just txt my sister and ill be there*bella

okay*Paul I all but wined out to her

about 20 mins later bella got here. she knocked on the door but i just couldnt bring myself to get up. I guess bella remembered the key under the mat and thats how she got in

end flashback

"lets go paul" yelled jared

im coming" i yelled back

car drive:

so how did Bella take the news" embry asked

" i really dont know cause i walked away once i told her" i explained

" so you dont even stick around to see how she wouldve took it" embry asked once agin

" didnt i tell you i didnt make contact with her" i said

"well get ready to make contact with her now cause the twins are here" jared said

" o my god why wont they just take the hint and stop" I asked

why paul dont you want to see your ex one more time cause you know how sam is" jared said

" look i just dont want to hurt them cause i know the twins love to fight" i explain

" i know but look we wont get out the car until something gets ugly"jared says

It didnt matter anyway we still heard the conversation from the car?

outside conversation

Hi bells and Le" billy says

Hi uncle billy" the twins say together

What can i do for u"Billy asked

umm we would like to know have u seen jacob" Bella asked

yea of couse i have he's my son to answer your question he was here this mornig and went to the store for me" Billy said trying to cover up

Well when you see him tell him to call his dear old cousins the twins" Leah said not wanting to stop looking for him


	3. Chapter 3

My imprint paul

Chapter 2

bella prov:

Well we went to uncle billy. i could tell he was lying when he said that he didnt know where Jacob was. I didnt want to push it.

Me and Le just came from our house when we were looking for seth. When we got home we found seth in his bed sleeping. I woke him up. Dont judge me i just needed answers. Seth said he was sick. That he had a feaver and a headace. i noticed that they were the same symtems that paul had before he started icnoring me.

skip to dinner

hey mom hey dad" Leah said

hey leah" mom said

hey bella" dad said

hey" i said sadly

wats wrong" asked mom

Umm its nothing"i answered back

it has to be something wrong" dad said

look i said it's nothing wrong can we just drop the subject" i asked walking to my room

Leah prov.

when Bella yelled like that i knew something was up. Bella might be a bad girl but never yelled at mom or dad. Bella was my twin but that didnt mean that i knew everything that was wrong with her.

Can i be excused" i asked mom and dad

Umm sure hon" dad says

As i walk down the hall i stop at Bellas door. I can here her crying and i just didnt know why.

Bells whats wrong" i asked her

Why did mom and dad send you back here" she asked me

No bella i came back here on my own i wanted to see what was wrong" i told her

Look im sorry Le its just that im going through alot at the time. imean seth is sick and paul broke up with me after going out for 3 years. We dont even know where jacob is and i just know that uncle Billy was covering for him it's just that i was tired and i didnt want to push it too much." bella explained

Im sorry bells. Maybe this is how it was ment to be" i told her

I dont know Le" bella said and cryed herself to sleep while i was sitting there telling her it ws going to be ok.

When i knew that bella was asleep i left the room to get ready for bed. i knew that things from now on wernt gonna be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

My imprint paul

chapter 4

Leah prov

I woke up the next mornig feeling refreshed. The truth was i am still worried bout bella. she seemed pretty sad yesterday. i just know when we go to school thing are going to be weird. I woke bella up. we choose the same outfit to wear this time. A pink skirt and a white and pink pockadotted tanktop. we wore a pink sweeter with it.

hey bella are you sure your okay" i asked her

umm yeah leah im just fine" she responded

Look bella i just want you to know you can come to me for anything and i wont preasure you into something you dont want to do" i told her

thanks Le and i know i can come to you for anything from the time we were kids" she said grabbing her hair brush

she walked out the room. i know she was still thinking about yesterday. i just dont want to preasure her into stuff

skip to school:

Bella and i took our own cars to school today

i took my white porse that read leah in pink on the side of it while bella took her pink porse that read bella on the side of it in white.

i noticed that when bella got out her car and looked right over at sam's crew

come on bell's"

look lee i dont know if i can do this" she says

Do what bells" i ask

Face him the whole day im just i dont know how to explain it" she said

it's cool bella do you want to go home'

yea do you want to come with me i mean i want to tell you something"

just tell me now"i tell her

I cant cause this imvolves mmom and dad" bella says

Ok" and with that we get back in the cars

bella prov.

i dont know how to tell this to my family but i have to. i dont want to go through this anymore and i can tell that le wants answers but i cant give them to her. here it goes.

At home

Hey mom dad" i say

what are u guys doing home" mom ask

umm i just had to tell you some thing and it cant wait until tonight"

ok well what is it"dad ask

I just wanted to tell u guy as a family that i want to leave i want to live with cousin renee and cousin charlie"

why would you want to do that" my mom ask

because theres too much going on right now and i just want to get away from it"

but bella why" leah ask

look lee i know that we have never been seperated but i just have to right now it just something i want to do on my own"i explain to her

but for how long" le asked me

At least two years"i say

So bella your willing to leave your family for 2 years and not say goodbye to your brother"mom says

well look do you see him here aparently hes off doing something else and its not like i would leave my baby brother without a goodbye. " i raise my voice

Well look bella you are makin a big deciesion and i dont think you should go"

well mom why cant you just go along with something that i want to do for just once" i ask

i dont think you should go i think you should stay here where you belong"

mom i dont want to be unhappy. alot of things that have been going on this week and the truth is i want to stay but i just want to get away fo awhile so mom please just go a long with something i want to do for just once please"i beg

and leah i promise that if i leave i will call you everyday nomatter what" and with that i went off to my room

I wrote letters for everyone just incase i left

_Dear mom _

_i know that you dont want me to do this but i guess i t something that has to be done. if your reading this it means that you let me go and i thank you for that. umm i know that we got off on the wrong foot with this but i just want to get awy for awile. i promise you ill be back. no matter what happens. _

_ love Bella_

_Dear seth _

_i know that you wernt included in this decision but i want to let you know that im sorry for leaving you but on the bright side you will aalways leah. Also that you would always have to big sisters that care about you. i love you little brother and i promise to call you everyday_

_ love always your big sister bella_

_Dear dad _

_you might have agreed with me i really dont know but you can tell mom, that i will always be your child and nomatter what happens iwill always love you guys and thankyou for letting me do this on my own_

_ love bella_

_Dear jake_

_i know that you have been icnoring me but i figure ill give this to you anyway. Im leaving town and ill be bake in two years. everybody else knows this but you so im telling you this. when you finally start talking to me or leah you know the number so call me_

_ your cuz bella_

_dear leah_

_i saved you dor last because i love you and even though you probly dont agree with this idea at least you support me. i know rthat you will miss me cause we have never been apart. trust me i willcalll everyday and i guess this is goodbye._

_ your twin Bella_


	5. Chapter 5

- My imprint paul

bella prov

after i wrote that letters mom came through the doors.

Hey" she said

Umm hey" i answered

umm bella i just wanted to say that i'm sorry for the way i reacted about the whole moving. it's just that i dont want to lose you and i know that Leah dosent want to lose her twin sister eather. Since this is your decision i want to support you all the way." mom explained

Look mom you dont have to worry about losing me because no matter where i go i will always come back. I made a promise that i will call every day and thats what im going to do. and mom i just wanted to let you know that i wanted to change it to 1 year insted of two."

it's cool because whatever you want to do i will support you"

thanks mom"

welcome now go get ready for bed" mom says

Wait mom heres this letter and please dont open it until i leave next week"

okay bells" she says

I stoped in leahs room to see how she was going to take it when i told her that im leaving for 1 year and not 2

hey Le"i say

Hey bella" she says

I just wanted to let you know that i love you and im only leaving for a year. also that im not leaving until next week. so we can do anything that you want to do." i tell her

Umm thanks bells and i love you too

also Le i want you to give this to jake after i leaveand heres one for you but you cant open it until i leave" i tell her

Ok bella she said andcan we die parts of our hair red" she asked

I guess so it's watever you want to do" i say

ok tomarrow after school we can go"

Ok Le goodnight"

Before i went to bed last night i went to seths room. He wasnt there but i didnt want to start anything up so i left the letter ont the bed with a note that said dont open until next week.

Paul prov

My alarm clock was going off. means it another day of school. Im still upset about braking up with bella and mind you her brother phased yesterday. He now want to kill me for what i did to his sister. he maly be 16 but that kid really knows how to throw punches. He didnt hit me but he did hit Sam. Jake also phase but he cant go to school.

We were on our way to school. we parked in our usual spot ad waited fo the bell to ring so we can go to class. i hear bella and leah pull up and i know it's something wrong. they started walking up to us and then i remember that seth is over here.

Seth what are you doing over here" Leah ask

Yeah why are you over here with these back stabbers" bella asked full of firery eyes

Umm im cool bella and Le umm you can go back over there where you alwys are"seth said

But seth your our little brother and we just want to protect you" Leah said

i know leah but im not little anymore i can protect myself" seth said

Look seth your not gonna protect yourself hanging anrount with sams crew" bella said

How would you know bella to me your only worried about the popularity and that's why no body know the story behind you and paul and why you two broke up so why dont you just leave me to protect myself" seth said

look dont bring up the brakeup issue between me and paul ok i dont even know why we broke up and if you want to protect yourself then go ahead"bella says and walks away

Umm seth i think you went to far with that " leah said

But isnt it true" says seth

No it's not true bella went through alot of pain the last cople of days between the break up and Jake icnoring her and you being sick thought it looks like your well now"

look im sorry but i just want bella to trust me and leave me to protect myself" seth says

whatever umm i got to go" leah said and walked away

so paul are you happy now that i had to hurt my sisters feelings. I guess it as easy for you cause shes not that imprortant to you. look i love both my sisters and it hard for me to hurt thair feeling so can everybody just leave me alone please" seth said

leah prov

hey bella are you ok"i ask her

No le im just mad that seth took it so far ok im mad the he dosent think that i care about him" bella said

look bella do want to go and get our hair died now"

umm sure Lee"

At the mall

come on bells we have to go to the bueaty side"

im coming Lee"

hurry up and get the red die so we can get done and get to shop around for alittle while."

im coming ok"sella said

finaly you got it and since every body that likes to get their hair died is at school we are here and can get it done.


	6. Chapter 6

- My imprint paul

bella prov

after i wrote that letters mom came through the doors.

Hey" she said

Umm hey" i answered

umm bella i just wanted to say that i'm sorry for the way i reacted about the whole moving. it's just that i dont want to lose you and i know that Leah dosent want to lose her twin sister eather. Since this is your decision i want to support you all the way." mom explained

Look mom you dont have to worry about losing me because no matter where i go i will always come back. I made a promise that i will call every day and thats what im going to do. and mom i just wanted to let you know that i wanted to change it to 1 year insted of two."

it's cool because whatever you want to do i will support you"

thanks mom"

welcome now go get ready for bed" mom says

Wait mom heres this letter and please dont open it until i leave next week"

okay bells" she says

I stoped in leahs room to see how she was going to take it when i told her that im leaving for 1 year and not 2

hey Le"i say

Hey bella" she says

I just wanted to let you know that i love you and im only leaving for a year. also that im not leaving until next week. so we can do anything that you want to do." i tell her

Umm thanks bells and i love you too

also Le i want you to give this to jake after i leaveand heres one for you but you cant open it until i leave" i tell her

Ok bella she said andcan we die parts of our hair red" she asked

I guess so it's watever you want to do" i say

ok tomarrow after school we can go"

Ok Le goodnight"

Before i went to bed last night i went to seths room. He wasnt there but i didnt want to start anything up so i left the letter ont the bed with a note that said dont open until next week.

Paul prov

My alarm clock was going off. means it another day of school. Im still upset about braking up with bella and mind you her brother phased yesterday. He now want to kill me for what i did to his sister. he maly be 16 but that kid really knows how to throw punches. He didnt hit me but he did hit Sam. Jake also phase but he cant go to school.

We were on our way to school. we parked in our usual spot ad waited fo the bell to ring so we can go to class. i hear bella and leah pull up and i know it's something wrong. they started walking up to us and then i remember that seth is over here.

Seth what are you doing over here" Leah ask

Yeah why are you over here with these back stabbers" bella asked full of firery eyes

Umm im cool bella and Le umm you can go back over there where you alwys are"seth said

But seth your our little brother and we just want to protect you" Leah said

i know leah but im not little anymore i can protect myself" seth said

Look seth your not gonna protect yourself hanging anrount with sams crew" bella said

How would you know bella to me your only worried about the popularity and that's why no body know the story behind you and paul and why you two broke up so why dont you just leave me to protect myself" seth said

look dont bring up the brakeup issue between me and paul ok i dont even know why we broke up and if you want to protect yourself then go ahead"bella says and walks away

Umm seth i think you went to far with that. bella went through alot the last cople of days between the break up and Jake icnoring her and you being sick though it looks like your well now"

look im sorry but i just want bella to trust me and leave me to protect myself" seth says

whatever umm i got to go" leah said and walked away

so paul are you happy now that i had to hurt my sisters feelings. I guess it as easy for you cause shes not that imprortant to you. look i love both my sisters and it hard for me to hurt thair feeling so can everybody just leave me alone please" seth said

leah prov

hey bella are you ok"i ask her

No le im just mad that seth took it so far ok im mad the he dosent think that i care about him" bella said

look bella do want to go and get our hair died now"

umm sure Lee"

At the mall

come on bells we have to go to the bueaty side"

im coming Lee"

hurry up and get the red die so we can get done and get to shop around for alittle while."

im coming ok"sella said

finaly you got it and since every body that likes to get their hair died is at school we are here and can get it done.

Leah prov

The week passed. me and my sister both got are hair died, got another ear pircing,and had movie nights and went shoping. it time for her to leave now and although no one want her to she believes that this is best for her. Seth still doesent know but he will know once she is gone. I think this is paul's falt but i wont say anything until bella leaves.

Bella im gonna miss you" i say to her

Le im gonna miss you to and i will call everyday" She says bak and hugs me

bye mom bye dad love you and tell seth that i love him" she said

Bye bells" mom and dad say

After that bells is on the plane and ready to go. I leave to do exactly what bella told me to do. I grabed the letter and went off to Jacobs house. tha whole crew was there. I got out the car and made sure i was noticed cause i slamed the door hard. All heads turnd my way.

Umm Le what are you doing here" said seth.

Yeah Le what are you doing here" asked jacob in a mean tone

Umm last time i checked you were my cousin Jacob and i could come whaenever i wanted" i said

Well not right now" paul said

Look paul im not in the mood for you and i just wanted to give my brother and Jacob something so but your way out of it" i said with a bunch of ooo int he backround.

alright no need to get fisty" paul said

well you opened your big mouth soo" i said

Well you handle your busness" he said back

ok so jake seth Bella left today to go and live with uncle charlie and Aunt renee and the reasion the seth isnt involved with is because he wasnt there that night and Jake you were icnoring bella phone calls so just here to drop off these letters that she told me to give you." i explain

Wait what do you mean she left " seth said

exactly what i said she left and i persently think it pauls fault" i said

what do you mean this is my faut she left on her on free will" paul said getting closer to me

i mean lets face it when you broke up with her you pulled the plug you didnt even look her in the face or at least thats what she told me. so i dont think it really was over between you two i mean you guys been together for 3 years what could she have done it must have something to do with sam i mean cause this is sams crew" i explained

Well your wrong cause this has nothing to do with me paul said he wanted to brake up with bella so i told him it was his choice" sam said

O so now the big dog decides to speak tell me paul is that right" i asked him

No that is not right sam you know you made me brake up with her i still love her and now i cant be with her for a year i mean that day when she walked over to me i didnt say anything but i could tell she was hurting we all know that bella never shows pain unless shes with her sister but sam lets not turn the tables on me we all know this is your fault"paul said

O so now the one that broke one girls hart broke another mmm" i said shaking a little

Well i guess so but leah lets not forget that although shes your twin u dont know everything that goes on in her life" sam says

But thats where your wrong cause she tells me everything and i have no secrets eather" leah respond shaking a little more

Well your about to have some cause you cant tell your twin this" sam says and right then and there leah phases into a beautiful sandy wolf with red and black strecks around here


	7. Chapter 7

My imprint paul

chapter 7

bella prov

i have been living with my uncle and aunt for 10 months now and i should be moving back home in about two months. a lot of thing has happened since i move down there. i found out that our family is decended from wolves and now i am a wolve. who knew! im white with red black and pink streaks. now i know why paul icnoreed me but im still kinda mad. i miss my sister but she rarly answers my calls i mean i called her everday like i promised but she doesent answer. shes probly a wolf to but she wont answer the phone and this had sam written all over it. im planning to come home eaarly and see how everything goes.

Bye uncle charlie and aunt renee.'

call us when you get home" they said

Okay bye love you "i yelled

Leah prov

i feel bad. i havent been answering my sister phone calls lately. i know shes worried about me and she kept her promises and called everday but i just didnt answer. i think she knows this has something to do with sam. i cant tell her anything under sams rules but if it comes down to it i guess i will have to tell her. its kinda hard being around sam and sometimes paul. im glad i got everything out of them though. paul doesnt do anything other than mope around i mean its hard to see paul like this he was always a jokester. he doesnt even pay attention to anything but this picture of him and bella.

it's hard to be in his head everyday. all he thinks about is bella. how bad he messed up and everthing. he doesent even have his head on straight. i mean it's like paul is in a different world. i had to save himfrom all these leeches we have been chasing. expecilly victoria. a red head vampire. shes really fast we cant really catch her. no matter what we do. im the fastest but i can never catch up to her.

packs mind

hey" leah

hey" paul

so what are we doing today" jered

i guess tryna find this victoria chick" seth

well we need to find her and take her down im tired of helping paul"leah

well this isnt my falt blame sam" paul

speaking of sam why is he never doing any of the work"quil

well i dont know but if this will make paul snap out of it bella said that shes coming back today"leah

well that still doesnt help because i still cant see her"paul

well sam cant telll me i cant see my sister all i have to do is ask dad"seth

i know right why dont we just ask dad if we can all see bella when she comes back" leah

well its my potrol so ill see you guys later"quil

howl if you need anything"embry

bella prov

how am i going to tell them that im a wolf. i cant just say im a wolf that would be weird. i guess ill start with telling mom and dad.

hello anybody home"i said

bella" mom said

hey mom" i say

wow your home early i didnt expext to see you for about two more hours" mom replied

yeah i am here early is dad home

umm not right now he should be here in a few hours" mom

well can i ask you something" bella

anything" mom

can you tell me everthing you know about the wolfs being real" bell

umm i dont know and what do you know about the protectors of the tribe being real"

i know that im one and that paul and leah and seth is one too"bella

o bella im sorry i wasnt there to help you through this" mom

its okay i did fine by myself not to brag but i made a few kills all by myself" bella

wow i bet your aunt and uncle tought you all you know"mom

yea they did but it was this red head that i couldent catch i think her name is victoria" bella

yea i think that the pack has been chasing her too and leah is the fastest out of all of them and still cant catch her"mom

yea um mom can you do me a faver and tell dad that im a wolf and stuff for me because im heading out to the beach and plaese tell him not to tell sam's pack"bella

ok bells see you at dinner" mom

okay" bella

paul pro:

at the beach

so the whole pack is at the beach. yea im here to and im miseable. i have nothin else better to do than act like im having fun. i hear bellas back in town but there's no way sam's gonna let me see her. so i dont know what im gonna do. i mean even if it causes me pain i willing to try and see her. all ive been doing for the past few months was patroling eating and sleeping. the pack forced me to come out today. expecilly leah i mean i m scared of her a little. shes just like her brother she loves throwing punches.

hey paul look over there" leah said

what i dont see anything" i said

cause your looking the wrong way"she replied

i dont see any one" i said getting a little mad

the red bikini" she said and walked tward the person that when i noticed who it was. i got up and walked were leah was going.

as i was walking i heard their conversation

hey sis" leah

hey le" bella

so how was it without your twin" leah

well i missed you and you not answering my calls didnt help" bella

look im sorry bella me and seth was handling some things"leah

so what your saying is you were to busy to answer my calls"bella said

Well not really but bella lets not go there right now i mean you just got back" leah

fine le so what have you been up to" bella

nothing really but things without you have been hecktic" leah

really i guess it's good that i came back when i did then" bella

yea and someone wants to see you" leah said and pointed tward were i was walking

yea well i do but i dont think i ready to see him" bella

look bella all you have to do is say hi" leah

leah i told you im not ready he hurt me really bad and i dont want to through that agian" bella

fine its what you want but your gonna have to face him sometime" leah

i know but thats not today i got to go i didnt get a chance to see dad"bella said and ran off


	8. Chapter 8

My imprint paul

chapter eight

leah prov

as much as i hate paul for what he did to my twin i think he deserves to be happy. Ive notice that hes only happy with bella. i really feel sorry for him and bella wont give him the time of day. eather way bella was going to end up with him.

hey paul are you ok" i asked

not really" paul answered

dont take it personal. paul shes hurt i mean i know your sorry but you have to prove that to her" i said

i know. but we all know bella doesnt like to forgive people i mean look at the whole bella and sam thing. bella still doesnt talk to sam" paul said

look i know in my heart that bella will forgive you expecilly when you imprint on her plus shes always had a soft spot for you.' leah said

well mabe you are right but who knows" paul

hey how about the pack comes to the welcome home party you may get your chance to imprint on her and also bella has an announcement to make" leah

okay ill tell them cause i you and sister love playing dress up and stuff"paul

thanks and paul i may be helpingyou but id you hurt my sister agian then it gonna be me and you" leah

i know"paul said and walked away

at home

hey mom weres bella" leah

Shes in her room unpacking and getting ready for the party"mom

ok is dad home" leah

yes"mom

okay see you when the party starts"leah

ok"mom

i was walking to bellas room i heard her talking and i think she was talking on the phone

conversation

hello*bella

hi*victoria

whos this*bella

who else*victoria

Victoria*bella

yes*victoria

what do you want and how did you get my number*bella

i have my hookups but thats besides the point you left me without a goodbye or more like before we could fight agian i just wanted to let you know im coming after you and your wolf buddies ok my little wolf princess*victoria

look if you want me you can come and get me but leave my family out of this*bella

then the line went dead. then it came to mind victoria is the red head vampire that weve been chasing and she called bella a wolf witch means thats bella announcement.

hey bella" leah

o hey"bella said a little frightend

i just wanted to talk to you about the beach thing with paul" leah

look leah i dont want to talk about that right now"bella

you dont have to just let me tell you that he is sorry and he just wants you to forgive him. the past 10 month that youve been gone he has done nothing but eat and sleep. he dosent even joke around anymore. trust me bella he misses you. you dont have to do anything you dont want to do but give hime a chance to be your friend."leah

leah if would leave me alone about it ill be his friend now can i please get ready"bella

ok thank you and what are you wearing tonight"leah

i dont know im thinking pink"Bella

i guess things dont change"leah

I still got the same style"bella

i know you do i remember when we were kids you always wore pink"leah

what can i say its my favorits color"bella

so that means we are both wearing pink"leah

yeah i guess so"bella

paul prov:

skip to party

so im at this party hoping that leah talked bella into forgiving me. i guess leah truley knows how i feel about the break up because her and sam broke up. i guess thats the reason why bella and sam dont talk or even look each others way. sam knows to stay away from bella well the twins for that matter.

hey leah" paul

hey"leah

did you ask her "paul

yes she said that she forgives you and that you guys can be friends but be careful cause she has a soft spot" leah

i will so where is she"paul

shes still in her room getting ready. i think that you can go back there"leah

thanks" i said to leah walking away

i knocked on bellas door and she answered.

hey bella"paul

um hi you can come in if you want"bella

k so how have you been"paul

ok but i hear you have been worse"bella

yea since you left ive felt bad like it was my falt you left"paul

you were part of the reason i also left because of my brother like the way he talked to me at the school that day but i guess he said what he felt i guess me babying him was getting to him"bella

well its good to know that me braking up with you wasnt the only reason you left"paul

well i guess so i gotta get to the party"bella

wait bella i gotta let you know that i still love you and i never wanted to brake up with you and there are reasons that you will know later on in life"paul

thankyou for the information but i know why you left me its because you are a wolf and i know because im one to and thats my anouncement and paul i still love you too but the breakup made me think that we wernt ment to be" bella said and thats when i looked into her eyes and i knew i imprinted

Bella prov

i looked into his eyes and i knew i imprinted

did you feel that"paul

yea but paul no matter what we cant pick up where we left off or maybe in time we can but im still hurt i still want to start off as friends"i said walking out of the room but then paul jerked my arm back and our lips met. we kissed and i was stupid for kissing back. i missed paul and the kiss but how would this work out. i lost him once and i dont want to lose him agian.

i hope that changed your mind"paul

it kinda did but i guess we could give it a try"bella

thank you bella and just know that i wont hurt you agian"paul

thanks paul"i said and kissed him than we both headed to the party

skip to the anouncement:

well everyone is not only gathered here because of the party. while i was away i turned into a wolf. it wasnt very painful to me. i think i did good by myself if you ask me. i made a few kills with the help of my aunt and uncle and i still have one coming after me shes a red hed and her name is victoria and we have been going at it for months"bella

you didnt tell me that"paul

i Didnt have to"bella

yes you did"paul

look you all know me like a book and you know im not scared of anything"bella

well bella this red hed is dangerous and you are with this pack now so you go by this packs rules"sam

well well if it isnt the guy who broke up with my sister and told my boyfried to breck up with me. sam to me you are nothing and your words dont mean any thing to me. you took my brother and sister away from me. sam i refuse to let you tell me what to do ecpessuly whan your not the real alfa my cousin is."bella

who told you that"sam

when you grow up arround the ledgins you learn things"bella

look bella i just got you back and i dont want to lose you"paul

your not gonna lose me i can take care of myself and i know that leah heard the conversation between me and victoria and im happy that she didnt say any thing. you all know i hate it when people get into my bisness."i said as i walked away"no one follow me"

paul prov:

sam this is your falt"paul

how is this my falt i did what i had to do"sam

this is your falt because you made her leave. you made seth say those mean things to his sister and you made me say goodbye to her"paul

well i dont know what to say. you want me to say im sorry"sam

no but we all know that bella wont talk to you or even be with this pack as long as your alfa so jacob needs to be alfa now"leah

look im not saying i dont care about this because i do but lets remember that we know something that bella doesnt know" sam

well we have to make sure she doesnt find out yet"leah

in the mean time sam i think you should back down from alfa position"paul

fine"sam

thankyou now leah you have to find bella"paul

ok can you come with me just in case" leah

bella prov:

we were on our way to bellas spot in the woods when we heard a howl in the far distance. paul and i phased on the fly.

bella*leah

yea hurry up i need your help*bella

ok where are you*leah

at my spot*bella

were coming bella*paul

okay but u have to hurry because i cant hold her off any longer*bella

(paul and leah get there)

paul help me*bella

im right here bella*paul said and jumped on victoria but victoria kicked him in the ribs and threw him into a tree you could hear some of his bones crack

aww a lover fighting for his love how cute" victoria said stalking over to paul but paul got up and he wasnt baking down

paul just back down*bella

i cant i have to finish her off*paul said sounding a little weak. victoria threw him into another tree and paul phased back. he was to weak for this.

victoria why are you doing this"bella

o bella i want you hurt. i want you lose everything"victoria said and ran


End file.
